


Power

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk!Yosuke is a jealous thing. Power bottom!Souji takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linefaced](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linefaced/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "alcohol", but also taken from a [tumblr convo](http://linefaced.tumblr.com/post/41031948800/bedsafely-strangestquiet-replied-to-your-post).

Souji has to laugh a little as Yosuke hiccups and nuzzles back against him, complaining about Rise's flirting as though it _mattered_ to Souji's decisions. "Don't worry about Rise," he reminds Yosuke again and strokes one hand up the other man's side.

Yosuke scowls and pulls Souji's other arm to curl around his chest and he kisses Souji's wrist sloppily. "Why does no one _get_ that you're mine?"

Licking his lips, Souji leans closer to Yosuke's ear and whispers, "Maybe you just need to mark me where they can see?"

Frozen still in his arms, Yosuke says nothing. Souji blows a puff of air against the back of Yosuke's ear and smiles as Yosuke squirms finally. "I can't just _do_ that," Yosuke says and threads his fingers awkwardly through Souji's.

"Why not? I'm asking you to. I want it," Souji says and he tightens his fingers around Yosuke's and lets one of his bare feet trail up the leg of Yosuke's red jeans.

Yosuke glances around the large room at the Amagi Inn filled with their friends, the Investigation Team and others from school and around town, and frowns. "What if they find out?" he says suddenly and Souji quirks an eyebrow upward because Yosuke hasn't had _that_ much to drink.

"Isn't that the point?" Souji moves the hand on Yosuke's side downward to press fingers against his leg. "You'll sit in my lap at a party but you won't tell them that you're going to go shove me down on a futon and make me pass out?"

Souji can feel the heat of Yosuke's blush, but he pushes further. "You can tell Rise, once and for all, that I'm yours."

Yosuke stands up, and Souji is glad to see that he's sober enough to keep his balance. He turns and grabs Souji's wrist and drags him upward, pulling Souji behind him as he walks up to where Rise has been _looking_ at him for the past 45 minutes, and stops in front of her to put one hand on his hip and one hand on Souji's ass. "He's mine, you know," he says loudly and doesn't appear to notice when most of the people in the room turn to look.

Rise grins. "Was I supposed to know that? I thought you just had a little too much to drink and senpai was helping you."

Yosuke growls and grabs Souji's neck and pulls him across the short distance between them to force a kiss, his teeth clashing with Souji's and his tongue pushing roughly against Souji's own. Yosuke pulls away just as quickly and wipes his mouth with the back of one hand and raises one eyebrow at Rise before taking Souji's hand. "We're gonna go fuck," he says, his tongue just barely tripping on the expletive, and then he's pulling Souji toward the door. 

Souji finds himself leading the way, but isn't sure how much of it is actually his own desire forcing the issue versus how much is simply because Yosuke is a little disoriented and questioning what he'd just said. The door to Souji's room opens and Yosuke jerks to attention then, one hand pushing Souji along in front of him and shutting the door behind him. He's on Souji in a moment, peeling their clothes off with awkward jerks of his arms that Souji tries his best to temper with his own motions. Soon enough, though, they're both naked. Souji is the one to lead the way to the futon, but Yosuke is right behind him.

Grabbing the tube of lubricant he'd tucked under the edge of the futon with hope, Souji lies on his back and spreads his legs while flipping the cap. He drizzles a good measure on his fingertips and lets a few drops fall on his dick before bringing his hand to his ass and immediately shoving three fingers, pulled tight, against his entrance. Yosuke drops to his knees in front of him and his eyes widen. "Man, you know how to take it, partner."

Shoving his fingers further inside, Souji nods and feels a smile stretch across his face. Then Yosuke is grabbing the lube from his hand and Souji groans, his fingers scissoring open, at the sound of Yosuke slicking up his cock. Souji makes himself stop and turns over onto his hands and knees and looks back over his shoulder at Yosuke and licks his lips. "Give it to me. I want it as hard as you can go."

Yosuke groans and lines himself up, and Souji spares a thought to hope that Yosuke is really just _barely_ drunk at all, and lets out a huff of breath as Yosuke breaches him and he slides inside and then stills. Souji's eyes widen and he looks back to Yosuke. "Why did you stop?"

"Don't want to come too soon," Yosuke offers and his fingers play along the muscles in Souji's ass and Souji tries not to squirm. 

"I don't care how long you last as long as you do me hard," Souji says between gritten teeth and shifts his hips finally. It's enough. Yosuke's hands are on his hips and his hard cock is pushing inside Souji, seeming to hit every part that Souji wants touched, and Souji pants and lets his fingers clutch at the covers while his knees slide along them further down.

Yosuke lasts longer than he seemed to anticipate and collapses on Souji's back, pushing the other man's shoulders down to the futon. He groans and rolls his hips and says to Souji, "I'm too tired, partner."

Souji rolls his eyes and shoves Yosuke off so that he rolls onto his back on the futon and then Souji is on top of him, filling himself with Yosuke's cock again, and fucking himself back against it. Yosuke's expression is one of wonder and Souji grabs Yosuke's hand and puts it on his cock and continues to push himself onto Yosuke as hard as he can. "Are you close?" he says while leaning down so that his forehead is pressed against Yosuke's.

Yosuke nods, licking his lips. "Yeah, partner. Make me come." His hand tightens on Souji's cock.

"Mark me," Souji says and taps the side of his throat. Yosuke is on him in a flash, his hips trying to piston against Souji's ass at the same time that his mouth is clamped to Souji's throat and he is licking, biting, sucking, and Souji is trying to enjoy it as much as he likes the pounding, and the filling.

Yosuke's teeth clench against Souji's neck as he stifles a groan and Souji pulls away as soon as the clench is released so that he can wrap his hand around Yosuke's on his own cock and move it quickly, tightly, as he pushes himself down onto Yosuke's cock again, enjoying the extra slickness inside of him even as Yosuke's erection starts to flag.

Souji sinks down a final time and nearly crushes Yosuke's hand beneath his own and shouts as he comes, the white fluid spattered across both of their fingers. He brings their hands up to his mouth and licks them off, sucking Yosuke's thumb into his mouth for longer than necessary. "Want to go back to the party now?" he asks as he slides himself off Yosuke and moves toward the bathroom.

Yosuke waves a hand at him. "I'm too tired now."

"If I go alone with this hickey, they might not know that you're the one who gave it to me." Souji wets a handtowel and starts to wipe himself down.

Struggling to his feet, Yosuke yells, "Like hell! You're mine!"

Souji grins and wets another handtowel for Yosuke. He glances in the mirror as he does it and smiles at the large purpling blotch on the side of his neck. "I like being yours." He smiles as Yosuke takes the handtowel from him. "But, next time? Stay sober. You last longer that way."

Yosuke pouts, but cleans himself up. He twists the towel at the end and slaps Souji's ass with it. "You've got such high standards sometimes."

Souji nudges him with his hip. "Think you can go again after the party?"

"You're going to be the death of me, you know." Yosuke stumbles back out of the bathroom and begins to sort through the clothes before tugging on Souji's underwear instead of his own. Souji decides against telling him. "You're gonna make me do you so hard that I, I don't know, break a hip or something."

Souji bites his bottom lip and tries not to imagine what kind of a situation might lead up to that, or even how much he might like it.


End file.
